


My Disproportionate Reactions Fuse (With My Eager State)

by Val_Brown



Series: Bad Girls World [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Allison Argent, BAMF Stiles, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: Scott blinked. “You aren’t going to talk to him.”Allison turned to Scott and raised an eyebrow.“Kill him, Ally. He nearly killed Stiles.”Allison didn’t say anything, but nodded at Scott and headed out the door.





	My Disproportionate Reactions Fuse (With My Eager State)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Beggin For Thread" by BANKS
> 
> Not beta'd I'm sorry, but I want to get this posted. If you see egregious errors, please let me know.

Allison nodded to Stiles. He took a step away from the door and with a grunt he kicked the front door in. 

Allison led them inside, her pistol grip crossbow in her right hand.

She aimed for lower extremities, Stiles was a whirlwind of bullets and fists catching the ones that were able to dodge her quarrels.

She was focused on what was going on in front of her she missed the hunter behind her. He was able to catch her across the shoulders with an asp, lucky for her, and unlucky for him, she was wearing body armor that Stiles had appropriated from the Sheriff’s department. The blow managed to knock her off balance slightly, but she was able to spin and with her free hand punched him in the throat.

He dropped the asp, she took the opportunity to drop her crossbow and reach for her ring daggers. The hunter had a knife of his own and lunged at her. She easily sidestepped, bringing her right hand down, driving her dagger into the meat of his forearm. Using his momentum she was able to spin him into the wall face first before driving her second dagger into his back, angling it up to pierce his heart. 

Allison pulled her daggers from the hunter and let his body slump to the floor. She turned back to see how Stiles was doing. 

He was standing in the middle of the room splattered in blood breathing heavily. 

“Well, that was fun.” Stiles swiped his hand over his face, smearing the blood into streaks.

“I honestly don’t know why Scott thinks you’re harmless.” Allison picked her way over the bodies strewn across the room. Coming up next to Stiles, she looked at the hunter left alive. “Do we let him live?”

“We can make him a lesson. Leave him alive, but with a story to tell. Or we can make him a lesson and send pieces of him back to his group.” Stiles looked at the bleeding man at his feet. The sneer on the man’s face pretty much made Stiles’s decision for him, even if the man hadn’t opened his mouth.

“You are traitors to your species! Fucking those monsters.” The hunter spat at Stiles.

“You think _they_ are the monsters?” Allison hissed through her teeth. She crouched to put her face close to the hunter. “Sweetheart, they were the only reason you even lived this long. If it were up to me, you would have been dead the moment you stepped foot in this town.”

“Monster fucker.” The hunter growled as he tried to reach for the gun near his shattered left arm.

“Mhmm.” Allison hummed as she shifted her weight to the balls of her feet. She leaned in, dagger held tight in her hand as she pressed it to his chest. He gasped as he realized what she was doing. His eyes started to slip closed. “Nope, open them. You came here to see a monster in action. Watch me, cause this is what you wanted.”

Allison let her weight press the dagger into his heart.

~

“Where is Stiles?” Allison asked as she walked into the room. She had been gone at a meeting with the Tribunal for the past week. She hadn’t been able to communicate with Stiles at all in the seven days she was gone. She looked around the room and didn’t see Peter either. She didn’t like that at all. “Where is Peter?”

“They went missing about an hour ago.” Derek stepped forward. “Stiles was able to get a text out to Chris but after that his phone went dead. Peter’s as well.”

“What do we know?” Allison stood next to Derek at the table. She could feel the tension radiating from him. 

Noah cleared his throat. “Peter was picking Stiles up from the garage and they were on their way home when they were attacked.”

“Stiles was able to send me a text, it was short. It just said that they were taken and Stiles was shot.” Chris came up beside Noah and placed a hand on his lower back. “We’ve had no contact since.”

Allison took a breath and looked around the table at all those that were present. “Where is Scott?”

Derek looked at her, his eyes a mix between angry and worried. “We can’t find him. He’s not answering his phone.”

She nodded and walked back to where she dropped her bags. “It’s a good thing that I had that boy chipped.”

Chris stopped rubbing Noah’s back and stared at his daughter. “You what?”

“I chipped Stiles, just in case of something like this.” Allison tightened her holster around her hips and looked at the room. “If McCall is not tied up with Peter and Stiles I will personally remove the Alpha power from him.”

The room said nothing, they knew how serious she was.

~

Stiles grinned up at the hunter in front of him. “You really think you can break me? Gerard Argent couldn’t even make me talk.”

The hunter responded with a hard punch to Stiles’s jaw. Hard enough it rocked him sideways before he could regain his balance. 

Stiles just glanced at the hunter from under his lashes and smirked. He knew that just being himself was enough to get these guys to stumble and mess up. They were underestimating him, which is exactly how he liked it. As long as he could keep Scott and Peter safe he was doing his job.

“So what is it that you really want? It can’t be the Alpha, cause he’s here. It can’t be a Hale, cause there’s one here as well.” Stiles looked up at the hunter thoughtfully. “The only anomaly is me. Could it be that you want little ol’ me?”

The hunter glared at Stiles and hauled him to his feet by his shirt. “You are the reason we were disavowed by The Tribunal.”

Stiles just laughed wetly. “As much as I want to take responsibility for that, I can not. What I can tell you is that when the reason gets here, you will regret it with every fiber of your being.”

Stiles was punched once more and tossed into the corner near where Scott and Peter were chained. 

“Stiles! Are you okay?” Scott whispered as he pulled at the wolfsbane infused manacles around his wrists.

“Yeah, Scotty, I’m fine.” Stiles winced and coughed again, this time he could feel the blood spray from between his lips.

“Lie.” Peter grunted as the electricity coursed through him. The voltage low enough not to injure, but made it impossible to shift.

“It’s a little lie, Peter. I’ll be fine.” Stiles wheezed out a breath. It was getting harder to breathe. Oh no, that bullet seems to have hit his lung. Not good.

“Stiles.” Scott whimpered. Stiles could hear him struggling against his manacles. Stiles lifted his head and tried to glare.

“Scott, stop. You’re gonna hurt yourself. Trust me. We are going to be fine.” Stiles rested against the wall and rolled his head so he could see both of them. “Ally is coming.”

“Stiles, don’t go to sleep.” 

“It’s-” Stiles breath was harsh. “It’s fine, Peter. Trust me.”

Stiles barely heard when the door exploded in.

~

Allison held up her hand to stop everyone behind her. She peered around the corner, there were two hunters guarding the room that Stiles was in. She glanced back at her dad and Derek and gestured for them to move forward and take out the hunters. She gestured for the others to follow her as she moved silently down the hallway after them. 

She got to the door as her dad lined the handle with the explosive putty Stiles had somehow gotten a hold of. Everyone turned away from the door as Chris attached the blasting wire and ignited it. 

As the smoke around the door cleared Allison lead the group into the room and that’s when she saw Stiles passed out, bleeding against the wall. Scott was thrashing in his chains trying to get to Stiles, while Peter was nearly to the point of chewing off his own hand to get free. 

Allison knelt next to Stiles and smacked his cheek. “Hey, open those eyes Stiles.”

Stiles didn’t move, his head lolled brokenly in her hands. She refused to freak out. “Come on, Stiles. Please open your eyes.” She held his face between her palms, she could hear Scott crying behind her, Peter was silent. 

“Dad, I need something to stop this bleeding. He was hit in the lower chest.” Allison felt more than saw the bandage that Chris handed her over her shoulder. She pressed it hard to the wound in Stiles chest. She pushed hard, yelling. “**Stiles!**”

“F’ve more m’ntes, dad.” Stiles slurred as his eyelids fluttered. The collective sigh was felt through the room. 

Allison turned to her dad and Derek. “Get him out of here and to a hospital.” She let Derek gently scoop Stiles from the floor and she stood up, looking at the rest of the Pack, before turning to Peter and Scott. “Who shot Stiles?”

“I don’t know his name. He left us here to be watched by the two in the hallway.” Scott said, his eyes following Derek’s back out the door.  
“They thought Stiles was the reason The Tribunal refused them help or alliance.” Peter grinned. “He refused to tell them who it was. He knew you were on your way. How?”

“I chipped him.” Allison shrugged, checking the clip in her gun before turning to them again.

Peter laughed. “Of course you did, sweetheart.”

“Do you know where this hunter is?” Allison tucked her gun into her holster. “I just want to talk to him.”

Scott blinked. “You aren’t going to talk to him.”

Allison turned to Scott and raised an eyebrow.

“Kill him, Ally. He nearly killed Stiles.” 

Allison didn’t say anything, but nodded at Scott and headed out the door.

~

Allison smiled as she threw a punch. 

Laughed as she brought her knee up to the hunter’s chest, knocking the wind from him.

Grinned with bloody teeth as the hunter landed a solid punch to her jaw.

~

“I warned you. I told you what would happen if you didn’t follow the code.” Allison spit a mouthful of blood on the floor, near where the hunter was sprawled.

The hunter struggled to his feet, he swayed as he forced himself upright. “_You!_”

Allison gave a small smile nodding at him. “Yes, me. You were warned, you didn’t heed that warning.” Allison raised her gun as the hunter did the same.

“You won’t pull the trigger, Princess.”

Allison smiled wider, her dimples deep, showing her teeth. “Oh sweetie, you took my brother. Pulling the trigger is the nicest thing I can do to you.” 

The crack of her gun going off was ended with the sound of his body hitting the floor. 

~

Allison curled up on the hospital bed next to Stiles. She drew his arm over her shoulders, resting her head on his unbandaged shoulder. He was still unconscious, the doctors didn’t know when he would wake up. They did make sure to reassure everyone that he would wake up.

Allison was reading a battered harlequin novel that was Stiles’s when there was a knock on the door. She looked over the book to see Scott poke his head in the door.

“How’s he doing?”

“Being a stubborn ass and not waking up.” Allison sat up slowly, making sure not to disturb the wires and IV’s. She looked at Scott, remembering the last time they really talked after the hunter incident with Derek. She waited him out, not saying a word.

Scott scrubbed a hand through his hair and looked at her. “I’m sorry. I know it doesn’t make things better and I have a lot to work on. But I am sorry. I don’t want you or Stiles to leave the Pack. 

I may not understand or like what you do. But you do it for the safety of our Pack and for that I thank you.”

Allison narrowed her eyes at him. “That does not sound like you, Scott McCall.”

“I may have had a meeting with Alpha Ito and she explained to me what a Left Hand does and how integral they are to an Alpha.” Scott tucked his hands into his pockets. 

Allison nodded. 

“Finally admitted you’re wrong, eh, Scotty?” Stiles coughed. 

Allison startled and turned toward Stiles. “You’re awake.”

“Thirsty.”

Scott grabbed the cup with a straw off the table and held it so Stiles could take a drink.

The three of them stared at each other for a moment before Stiles looked at Allison. “The hunter?”

“Gone.”

“Dead.” Scott growled, his eyes glowing.

Stiles laughed. “Good. Getting shot sucks so hard. Zero out of ten would not recommend.”

Scott rolled his eyes and Allison laid her head back on Stiles shoulder with a smile and tears in her eyes.

“Don’t do that again, Stiles. That almost broke me.” Allison whispered against his chest. 

Stiles pressed a soft kiss to her hair. “I’m sorry, Ally-Cat. I’ll try not to, I promise.”

Scott sat back in the chair next to the bed and watched as they fell asleep.


End file.
